Amoureux
by Cortexikid
Summary: "August Anderson! You're not even gentlemanly enough to take your girlfriend to bed and show her the time of her life on the eve of her birthday? I am disappointed." Established Annie/Auggie. Future Fic. Series of T-M rated one-shots.


**Amoureux **

**By Cortexikid**

**Chapter One: A Birthday Wish**

**A/N: So here's a little series of T/M rated one-shots. **

**Thi****s first one is based around an established Annie/Auggie relationship. **

**TIMELINE: Set in the future as it's now Annie's 30****th**** birthday. **

**I consider the first chapter as only "T" really but just to be safe I'll rate it "M". Nearly every chapter will be rated M so BEWARE CHILDREN! =] **

"This is a maaaaaan's world…this is a maaaaaaan's world…but it wouldn't mean nothing! NOTHING! Without, a woman or a girrrrrrrl…" she sang loudly, stumbling a little before he caught her arm and pulled her back against his chest.

"Okay, James Brown, let's get you inside," he murmured quietly, trying not to laugh at her exaggerated singing.

As he spoke, his breath bounced against her neck causing fresh goose bumps to rise. She didn't try to cover the goaded lustrous shiver that vibrated through her entire body. Gently, (or so she thought) she rubbed her back against his chest and leaned her head down onto his shoulder as his arms circled around her, his hands resting on her stomach, trying in vain to steady her.

"Auggie…" she whispered, placing one hand on his and the other behind her and resting it on his thigh before teasingly drawing circles onto his pants with her index finger.

"Yes Annie?" he murmured, clearing his throat, trying desperately to ignore her ministrations on his upper thigh that was edging dangerously close to the source of what would soon be his extreme embarrassment if they were caught by the elderly Mrs. Davies from across the hall.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight?" she smiled, taking his brief slip of the "responsible/partially-sober boyfriend trying to get his girlfriend safely home" to her advantage by spinning quickly around in his arms and planting a biting kiss to the nape of his neck.

"You did, several times in fact…" he mumbled, trying to ignore the sensation she was stirring within him with her lips on his flesh.

"Twice in front of my mother and once when Katia and Chloe were in the room," he smirked as he felt her breath shift to barely an inch from his mouth.

"Well…" she murmured, "I just can't help it. What can I say? You bring out the worst in me…"

"No, sweetheart, I think about three bottles of wine and half a bottle of Patron did that."

She gave him a playful swat on the shoulder for that remark but knew she wasn't really in the best state to argue with him.

"Now, let's get you inside…" Auggie continued down the hallway, taking advantage of her sluggish distracted thoughts and gripping her arm, leading her to his apartment.

_The blind leading the drunk…__huh, now that makes for a much funnier anecdote_, he thought as they reached the door and he set about unlocking it and sliding it open, all whilst his very inebriated girlfriend lay her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Hey, hey, babe, keep your eyes open for me…we're home," he said a little louder than before, one of hands reaching out to clutch her waist, squeezing gently to rouse her.

"But I'm comfy, Aug…" she near-whined, he could hear the pout in her voice.

"C'mon Annie, just a few more steps and you'll be in bed," he coaxed, shifting her weight against him gently so he could close and lock the door behind him.

"Okay…" she grumbled, burying her face into his shoulder, sighing deeply.

"My feet hurt," she lamented, an uncomfortable frown gracing her tone as she attempted to lean down and pull off one of her kitten heels.

Auggie, being pulled along with her suddenly exclaimed, "whoa sweetheart, try not take me with you," as she giggled girlishly and frankly very un-Annie-like.

"Sorry…" she blushed, straightening up, "you were saying something about taking me to bed?"

Auggie shook his head, his ever-present smirk growing larger on his face.

_Methinks m'lady is not as inebriated as she is leading me to believe…_ he thought, knowing exactly what her game was.

"Actually, I was merely saying that the bed is very near…I said nothing, however, about joining you. In fact, I'm wide awake after all that coffee, I may even stay up a bit…" he trailed off, hearing her scoff before he even finished his sentence.

"August Anderson! You're not even gentlemanly enough to take your girlfriend to bed and show her the time of her life on the eve of her birthday? I am disappointed," she finished lowly, pulling out of his grasp and proceeding to their bedroom with heavier and more uneven steps than usual.

She barely made it six feet however before she felt his arms encircle her from behind.

"Well, Ms. Walker, I just can't have that…my love disappointed on her birthday? That is just…unacceptable," he murmured, placing his lips against the nape of her neck and nibbling her gently.

A soft hum of pleasure reverberated in her throat as she tilted her head, giving him better access of her sensitive, creamy, soft skin.

"I knew there was a reason you were staying at least a little sober," she smiled as his hands reached back around her and began pulling the zipper down on her dress, his knuckles gracing her heated back as he did so.

Auggie bit back a groan as she turned tantalizingly slowly in his arms for the second time that night, her nimble fingers undoing the buttons in his shirt.

"Well, I didn't want to be selfish. This day is all about _you _after all," he mumbled as she pushed his shirt off his sculpted shoulders and hearing it tumble to the floor.

Annie took a moment to fully appreciate the beauty that was Auggie's perfectly toned torso.

"I like the way you think mon cher," she replied before planting a chaste kiss to his chest, right over his heart.

"I aim to please…" he whispered before linking his thumbs in the straps of her dress and pushing it softly over her shoulders, soon hearing it land on the floor beside his shirt.

The thought of her standing there mere inches from him in the middle of his (their) living room in nothing but her sexy black lacy lingerie and her signature heels was more than enough to make his pants tighten unbearably.

This did not escape Annie's attention and soon set to work on his belt. In record time his pants, shoes and socks were discarded and he stood with her in nothing but his boxers.

"Now we match," she grinned, closing the gap between them, her hands roaming his chest and her lips ghosting his jaw.

"No, I don't think we do. There's no way I'd look half as good in that sexy bra of yours," he replied, deciding that they'd talked far too much and let his non-verbal skills come into play.

Slowly, he wound his arms around her waist, his fingers gliding softly over her curves before lifting her up and tangling a hand in her hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist – her Christian Louboutin heels digging into his lower back.

_God did he love those kitten heels._

Carefully, he carried her towards their bedroom, his feverish mouth colliding with hers, their tongues dancing their familiar dance. Annie smiled into the kiss as he gently laid her down on the bed and straddled her, his lips never breaking their embrace.

Frantic hands roamed flesh and Auggie's unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts before placing a soft kiss to each. A thought strikes him then as an impatient groan escapes his girlfriend.

His hand moved to cup her cheek and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Happy birthday Annie," he whispers before capturing her lips with his again.

_I love you;_ he finishes silently before showing her exactly what she wanted – the time of her life.

**A/N: Okay so this is pretty (very) tame for what I usually write for "M" so unofficially I'm rating it "T" but listing it on this site as "M" just to be on the safe side.**

**The following chapters will range between T and M for this story. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Oh and thanks to everyone for voting in my poll! I appreciate it.**

**I'd love a review!**

**~Cortexikid**


End file.
